The Legend of Natsu
by MysticNatsu02
Summary: Natsu finally defeats Zeref and wins the war or so he thinks. A year passes by and Natsu is plagued with visions of him turning into E.N.D. and slaughtering his friends he can only think one way to stop this from happening but his guild wont like it. Join Natsu on his adventure and his road to beat Zeref for good he may even notice feelings for his friends. Natsu x harem later on
1. Not enough time

**I do NOT own fairy tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **The Legend of Natsu**

 **Chapter 1: Not enough time**

 **~Warzone~**

Fiore is in the middle of the war with the Spriggan 12 and Acnologia. The Spriggan 12 has teleported to the Fairy tail guildhall to use fairy heart and take over the world with its power (typical bad guy stuff). In the middle of the battlefield we see all of Fiore's strongest members (or just important characters and strong characters) recovering from the blinding light the Spriggan 12 used to teleport to the guild.

 **~Fairy tail guildhall~**

Here in the middle of the guild we see Zeref and the rest of the Spriggan 12 members torturing Mavis until she breaks so they can take fairy heart.

"Tell us where it is Now!" Zeref yelled punching Mavis in the gut.

Mavis coughed up blood and said "I'll never tell you. I know they are coming, and they will stop you without a doubt."

"Sir should we torture one of her members until she talks." A man with chest length snow white hair tied in a ponytail with a slim figure asked Zeref.

"I think we should. We know how much Mavis here loves her guild and the people in it call the order Invel." Zeref responds.

Mavis has a shit-eating grin and says "I'm afraid that won't work Zeref because activating fairy heart requires all of the members unless their guild symbol is removed by me or the master.

Zeref is still as confident and replies "Oh well that won't stop us from taking the lives of others outside of the guild."

"No! Please don't I can't be responsible for even more deaths that don't have anything to do with me or fairy heart." Mavis pleaded tearing up.

"Invel tell the troops to do whatever they want with innocents but do not kill any fairy tail members yet." After saying that Zeref walks over to Mavis and picks up her body recklessly with his magic and brings her with him downstairs. "I am bringing her to the basement of the guild to continue interrogations make sure no one gets in and interrupts the session August will accompany me."

The man now known as Invel bows his head and answers his master's order. "I will get to it immediately I promise I will not let you down sir." He then walks out of the guild and disappears.

 **~Back on the warzone ~**

Natsu and his friends finally rested up and are back on their feet and are getting ready to pursue the Spriggan 12.

"I can smell them they went to our guild I would say it could take up to a day getting there on foot and in our condition so we have to leave now!" A spiky pink haired teen shouted out to his teammates.

"Natsu is right we have to hurry and get to the guild I am positive master Mavis is still inside she could be in trouble." Erza shouted supporting Natsu.

Gray was glaring at Natsu and said "I don't want to follow **him** but I will listen to you Erza lead the way."

Erza looked at Gray skeptically but decided that they just had another small fight between the two so she ignores it. _But little did she know that the problem they were facing together would cost one of their lives or even both._

Natsu and friends leave hastily towards the guild using the dragon slayers heightened smell. The whole trip consisted of Gray giving Natsu a disgusted look and Natsu every now and then glances at Gray and feeling bad while everyone else was having small talk with one another. Erza noticed this and confronted Natsu about it.

Natsu was looking straight ahead in his own little world thinking. (Yes Natsu Dragneel thinks every now and then even if it really isn't intelligent thinking) 'Why _hasn't Gray told the rest of the guild who... no what I am yet?'_ His little thinking to himself was interrupted by the scarlet knight.

"Natsu?" the scarlet mage asked her beloved pink haired friend. Noticing Natsu was still in his own world Titania ran in front of him to get his attention on her.

Natsu finally snapped out of his trance like state and noticed Erza was standing right in front of him. "Oh hey Erza how's it going?" Natsu asked with a fake smile that Erza seemed to notice.

"Natsu what's wrong, you and Gray have been giving each other glares the whole way it's already been half a day you guys can't still be mad at each other over something so small." Erza asked. She was worried for her favorite dragon slayer he never acted like this except for the post-tartaros occasion.

Natsu gave a deep sigh and reluctantly answered her. "Honestly Erza I don't think that this is a small problem things may never be the same between me and him." He then slumped his shoulders, boy did he want to tell Erza the whole story but he knew he couldn't no matter what it was between him and Gray. "So what did you really want I know you didn't come all the way up to the front of the group just to talk to me about my problems."

Erza had a saddened expression after Natsu said this was it so hard to believe that she truly did care for the dragon slayers emotions not just give him tasks to accomplish. "Natsu is it really hard to believe that I don't just ask you for things. You know I care about you right." She gave Natsu a sincere smile that made Natsu completely trust her in this moment.

"You don't know how much that means to me Erza thanks for always being there for me but I can't tell you the full story I'll just tell you what I can."

Erza looks him in the eye and glares at him but sees he doesn't waver and that it is a serious problem. "Okay fine but you better not lie about anything or else I will know." She states with another glare, this one seems to penetrate Natsu and he sweat drops at her answer.

"Okay so it all started after tartaros…" " **ROAR!"** The Fiore team looks above them to see Acnologia in his dragon form. _**"Come and fight me dragon slayers I will take you all down and become the last dragon and dragon slayer alive."**_

The entire Fiore team is preparing to fight especially the dragon slayers but then someone steps up. "You guys go on ahead I will fight him!" Natsu screams out to his teammates. "No!" The majority of them yell but Laxus, Makarov, and Gildharts stop them. "If anyone can do it it's him we have to trust him and we need to help Mavis he will make it back I'm sure of it."

" **No**! We can't just let him fight the strongest dragon there is alone we should at least have the other dragon slayers stay!" Erza states in a manner that would normally get anyone to wet themselves but know was not the time to be afraid.

"Quiet Erza I have to do this it's my chance to avenge my father I can handle him I promise. You trust me don't you?" Natsu calmly says to Erza and the rest of the group.

"Of course I trust you but it is dangerous I wouldn't let anyone do it not even the master you don't know how much you mean to me so please come back home safe." Erza says almost pleading to Natsu.

"Don't worry Erza I'm not going anywhere I will beat him without doubt you should be more concerned about master Mavis now go!" Natsu yells the last word and charges Acnologia.

The rest of them look at him for a moment but notice he can handle himself that year of training was for him to be able to defeat Acnologia so for now they will put their trust in him.

Natsu was standing off against Acnologia. "Come on use your full power I know you were just pretending to be weak so they would trust me and leave me alone. I didn't want to fight you while you were weak so I will fight you now and I will beat you." Natsu charges him. " _ **Fire Dragon Iron Fist"**_ Natsu yelled and punched him right in the underbelly with such force it even sent the dragon of the apocalypse a few yards back.

" **You are stronger than you were 1 year ago a lot stronger but nowhere near my level yet."** Acnologia roared to Natsu. " **I didn't draw you here just to fight I need to have a little talk with you. I guess I could start by asking how would you like to be a real dragon like me and join me to defeat Zeref and his companions?"**

 **Let me know if you guys like it or not.**


	2. Splitting Up And Dragon Force

**Hey just a heads up this story is mostly going to focused around Natsu and his journey.**

 **This is an AU story so its not canon its pretty much from my imagination so it wont be all the same some people will be alive where they shouldnt and the characters will be a little OC so yeah. By the way natsu wont be really getting with any of the girls for a while but it will still be romantic at times.**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL IT ALL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA**

 **The Legend of Natsu**

 **Chapter 2: Splitting Up And Dragon Force**

 **~With Team Fiore~**

"Do you think Natsu is ok?" A worried Erza asked their ice mage.

"I don't know, and frankly I couldn't care less it's his problem if they both eliminate each other that would be killing two birds with one stone." Gray said in a very cold manner (no pun intended).

SMACK! "How could you say that Gray, Natsu is our friend even family" Erza said in a worried tone on the brink of tears.

"This isn't just my problem it's everyone's problem you should have hit him not me" Gray stated after he recovered from the smack Titania sent him.

Erza was shocked now Gray truly meant for Natsu to fight on his own and get hurt. "Please Gray tell me what happened between you two Natsu said it was between just the two of you but you said it's not. I'm worried you guys will never be the same." Erza pleaded Gray.

"I can't tell you Erza Natsu is right about one thing though it never will be the same between the two of us." Gray bluntly stated.

"Hey…" Erza was about to reply but someone interrupted her. "Guys we finally made it but they are waiting for us be prepared for a fight and a big one at that." Their poison dragon slayer said to the group.

"We have been awaiting for your arrival defenders of Fiore." Invel said to the country of Fiore through a magic speaker the goes through all of Earthland.

"Where is that coming from?" Everyone said aloud.

"It's in your mind, all of you can hear me and I can hear all of you." The ice mage of Alvarez said to all of them through telepathy.

"What are you doing to the first master of Fairytail?" The current master of Fairytail asked the mage talking.

"She is fine lord Zeref is taking care of her" Invel said calmly. "What you need to worry about is yourselves."

"What are you getting at are you going to fight us?" Makarov asked the ice mage

"I guess you could say that but this will be a one sided battle where we will wipe you out then all of Fiore you have no chance to beat us and lord Zeref." Invel announced with a lot of confidence.

"You won't win no matter what we will protect our country and friends!" Erza yelled telepathically to Invel.

Invel just ignored what she said and continued talking to them. "We have each of our 9 Spriggan 12 members located around your country. August, Irene, and I are in Fairytail. Brandish is in Mermaid Heel. Ajeel is in Quattro Puppy. Dimaria is in Lamia scale. Neinhart and his undead are in Blue Pegasus. Jacob is in Sabertooth. And Larcade found where Crime Sorciere is. Make sure your listening to what im saying because I wont repeat it. You are to go and fight them or they will destroy whichever city those guilds reside in." Invel informed team Fiore.

"Why are you telling us this?" Gildharts asked Invel.

"Because we want to see how strong Fiores saviors are. And too see how we match up against you." Invel told them nonchalantly. "So where will each of you go and who will you fight? Let us see if you can stop us with you few members."

"Most of them and the strongest of them are at Fairytail so Gildharts, Erza, Jura and I will go to there." Makarov said to the team. "Kagura and Gajeel you go to Mermaid Heel and fight Brandish. Gray and Juvia you go to Quattro Puppy and fight Ajeel. Lucy and Laxus go and fight Neinhart in Blue Pegasus. Sting, Rouge, Jellal, and Minerva go fight Larcade in Crime Sorciere have Jellal take you there. Ultear, Meredy, and Mira go to Lamia Scale and fight Dimaria; Ultear should be able to negate her magic. Wendy, Lyon, and Chelia go fight Jacob in Sabertooth." Makarov ordered to all of the mages.

"You heard him let's go use the fastest way to get there but do not kill any of them understood!" Erza yelled to all the mages in a stern tone leaving no room for arguement.

"YES MAM!" they all yelled and went off their own way with their teammates.

 **~With Natsu~**

" **So what do you say, join me and we can take over this sorry excuse for a world? Dont you want to have others feel the same way you do alone and stop all ther suffering?"** Acnologia asked Natsu before engaging in battle with him.

This seemed to anger him. "Why would I do that I want to kill you you're the reason Igneel is gone I would never team up with you not until you pay for what you did to him and i'm not alone I still have my friends who will always be with me!" Natsu said the part about Igneel quieter but shouted the last part.

" **I had a feeling you would say that but what happens when your supposedly best friend tells everyone what or who you really are? You do know he spent a year training to kill whats inside of you? So do you still think they would all defend you or will they turn on you? I'm the only one that doesnt care about who you are you can make everyone pay."** Acnologia said still trying to convince him.

"If Gray did really want to tell them then he would have done it already and maybe I do deserve whatevers coming to me but I did prmise to kill you and I can't die yet not till I beat you and zeref you wont change my mind im going to stop this war so everything will be back to the way it was. Now enough talking lets fight!" Natsu yelled and started concentrating his magic.

 **"Dont say I didn't give you a chance at living and even joining me you remind me a lot of myelf before I became this but your en right enough talking its time to finish this."** The black dragon roared charging his roar that could take out an island.

"That's more like it once I beat you I will help my friends!" Natsu yelled before charging his own roar.

" _ **Black Dragon Roar!"**_ Acnologia roared towards Natsu.

" _ **Fire Dragon Roar!"**_ Natsu roared back.

The magic clashed and created a wave so strong it pushed Acnologia back a few feet and pushed Natsu a couple feet down in the ground. Everyone in the general area could see a bright light that would have blinded anyone that was in the blast radius.

" **You have gotten stronger a lot stronger but this is only a quarter of my power your father only made me use three quarters of my power pathetic really."** The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse taunted the dragon slayer trying to get him to use his full power and give a decent fight.

"Don't you dare talk about Igneel I promised him I would avenge him and I will no matter what!" Natsu yelled above him and launched himself in the air preparing a spell at the same time. _**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist"**_ His punched connected right into Acnologia and pushed him back a few feet more.

" **Good use your anger and rage turn it into your power now Igneel can't hold back your transformation use your dragon force and prove to him how strong you really are."** Acnologia taunted again trying to get the dragon slayer angry.

"Enough talking I want to fight!" Natsu powered himself up into lightning flame dragon mode preparing to use his more powerful attacks. " _ **Lightning Flame Dragons Iron Fist"**_ This one the Black Dragon seemed to completely ignore and looked unfazed.

" **This power seems even weaker than your normal magic or maybe I just got stronger. Why don't you fight for real and prove you're now the king of the fire dragons."** Then Acnologia used a claw that sent Natsu plummeting to the ground.

"Damn it why can't I win I have been training for the past year for this day and I still don't have a chance." Natsu was beginning to lose hope but then he got blasted away by another roar from the dragon above him.

" **You are the one that didn't want to talk anymore so get up and fight or are you down already? I knew you were weak but man this is pathetic. Your father was a disgrace and so is his son I am glad I killed him a year ago serves him right."** Acnologia was close to breaking him and he knew he was about to break.

"That's it I can't take it and no one and I mean NO ONE ever talks that way about my dad you want me to use dragon force then I will!" Natsu was at his boiling point you could see the flames engulfing him and even burning the forest they were in.

" **Good about time you use your full power just focus on your rage and your desire to kill then you shall enter dragon force."** Acnologia broke him already and he was going to teach him how to do it so he could get the fight he was waiting for all these years.

Natsu wasn't listening anymore he was so focused on killing him that he was in his own world. _"I am going to kill him I have to unlock it at will he can't get away with it I made a promise to Igneel I can't go back on my word I won't. So I will kill him right here and right now!"_ Natsu thought right before he powered up and activated it. But this wasn't like the times before because Igneel was no longer stopping his transformation he could fully transform into a dragon.

" **This power he has now it gets my blood boiling I can't wait for him to fight this will be a battle I will remember for a long time."** The Black Dragon of the apocalypse thought before getting ready to fight with the other dragon slayer.

Natsu's skin was changing into crimson scales all around his body and his nails grew longer to form claws that wasn't the only difference though he grew wings the length of his arm span that were very draconic his whole appearance changed into a half dragon half human but his eyes they turned into emerald and his pupil turned into a black slit. On the outside everything changed and on the inside he was also changing his magic turned a darker shade of red and his mind was being fueled by rage and anger he was slowly losing himself and turning into a full dragon.

" **I have never seen anything like it before how are you able to change your appearance but keep that human body intact you should have transformed fully like me. Is it because you have been holding it back all this time?"** Acnologia questioned but was still really intrigued by his power it rivaled half of the Spriggan 12 members.

Natsu didn't look at him but was impressed by his transformation little did he know of the cost he just charged straight towards the black dragon and slammed his fist right across his face and it sent the king of all dragons flying away.

" **Your strength it's amazing this will be an amazing fight for sure maybe you aren't as weak as I thought now let's fight shall we."** And with that said Acnologia charged towards the dragon slayer and they started having a very even fight but you could slowly see Natsu gaining the upper hand because of his small size it was easy to dodge and easier to hit.

 **Thanks for reading this story im suprised I got 19 favorites from just one chapter and thanks for the reviews hope you send more to help me write better and dont be afraid to criticize because that also helps. And ill explain how ultear is still young later on in the story so you will just have to keep reading.**


	3. Fight for what you want

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with stuff and just plain lazy but I will try and update more if you guys want it. Thanks for all the reviews,follows, and favorites hope you keep supporting me and the story! For those of you asking me to add more girls to the harem don't worry I am planning to add a lot more to it over time but you will have to wait. Don't be afraid to tell me what I need to work on it will help me with later chapters. This chapter revolves around Natsu and Acnologia entirely and you will also see a surprise character.  
**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL IT ALL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA**_

 **The Legend of Natsu**

 **Chapter 3: Fight for what you want  
**

 **~With Natsu and Acnologia~**

If you looked into the cloudy sky you could see a dragon yep that's right a dragon in the sky but whats weirder is that the dragon was being repeatedly hit with fireball like things and remained where it was. Now if you were close enough you could see that it wasn't fire per say it was a man or was it the man looked more like a reptile than human and it kept flying around and hitting the dragon in all its weak spots without rest.

"Is this it the all mighty king of dragons is being bested by a mere dragon slayer how pathetic I don't know how you killed my father but I will take your life for what you did you beast!" Natsu yelled at the dragon hitting it more and more.

 **"You are starting to annoy me you little pest your attacks are like bees stinging me it's annoy if you aren't going to even hurt me then I have know time for you and I won't fight back you are no dragon slayer you are nothing but a disgrace."** The confident dragon said to the half looking dragon before swatting him away like a bug and starting to fly off into the distance to find a real fight.

"You want me to use my full power I will but be prepared cause you won't be able to fly after I'm done with you!" Natsu declared before charging up his signature move and jumping towards the fleeing dragon aiming right for his belly to cause the most damage possible. _**"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST"**_ He yelled and struck the flying beast sending it at amazing speeds into the cloudy sky above out of sight.

 **"You damn brat that actually hurt I guess your better than I thought but it doesn't matter because I have other business to attend to so say goodbye to your friends and say hello to Igneel for me in the afterlife young dragon slayer!"** The apocalypse dragon said to the dragon slayer below before charging everything he had into his roar. The clouds started to get dark and move out of the way so you could see the intimidating beast above the ground in all its glory. _**"APOCALYPSE DRAGON ROAR"**_ The blast was so fast that Natsu didn't have time to evade it and it struck him to the ground and engulfed him in a blue, black, and white dome of energy.

"I don't have the time to dodge I'll just have to block it then." Natsu said as he prepared to take the oncoming blast full on but once it made contact with the dragon slayer it sent him plummeting to the ground and the blast followed him to the ground beneath. After taking the hit he was already unconscious before he hit the ground and he reverted to his normal form.

The blast was so loud bright and big that people from around the country could see it but they knew it was the work of the almighty dragon king destroying a village town or maybe just to destroy.

 **"That wasn't bad young dragon slayer you are indeed the strongest I've meet before you could have gotten much stronger with my power though you may be strong but you are an utter fool goodbye young one."** Acnologia reverted to his human self and slowly walked through all the rubble and debris from the blast luckily for him the were no trees in the way because there was no sign of life whatsoever in this mile radius from his blast. Once he reached Natsu he prepared to strike him and finish him off.

 **~Natsu's Mind~**

 _"Where am I am I dead already?"_ Natsu woke up in a dark room and even his enhanced vision couldn't see anything in front of him. And was beginning to think he had passed on in his fight with Acnologia. "Dang it how did I lose I haven't changed at all in the past year I just wanted to beat him and get revenge for Igneel why do I always break my promises why am I so weak all the time!" Natsu shouted in anger towards himself. After what seemed like an hour Natsu finally calmed down and took a deep breath. "I guess I might as well sit back and wait till something happens but man am I bored."

After about another hour there was a bright light and a white silhouette appeared and it looked to be a dragon. **"Natsu my son why have you started to doubt your strength and will I certainly didn't raise you like this it must have been your human friends huh?"** A deep voice joked.

"Igneel is that you?" Natsu asked curiously and looked at the silhouette now turned into a creature.

What he saw was a dark red dragon with rock hard scales all around it and a scar on the right side of his face barley passing through his eye.

 **"Of course it is son have you already forgotten your old man can't say I'm pleased with that."** The dragon joked again to his adoptive son.

"Oh it is you." Natsu said losing his curiosity and gaining a frowned look on his face when looking at his foster father.

 **"What is with that depressed face are you not happy to see your old man that is what you wanted isn't it son?"** Igneel asked seriously this time.

"It's not that I don't want to see you but that just means I'm dead and I couldn't even avenge you or live up to your hopes I really am useless aren't I?" Natsu sadly said.

 **"Who are you, you are definitely not my son you could have fooled me with your appearance but you do not act the same as him at all so tell me who are you?"** Igneel asked but not in a joking matter he was really worried how his son got this far lost and knew just how to help him too.

"What do you mean I am Natsu and I'm not acting different this is how I always am so stop being silly old man." Natsu said quietly but loud enough for the red dragon to hear him.

 **"No my son would either be excited to see me even if he was dead or angry he got sent beat up but you are acting like a depressed teenage schoolgirl."** Igneel stated before smacking his son away.

"Hey whats your..." But before he finished his sentence he looked around and saw trees and life everywhere around him but he could vaguely remember all of this. Eventually he noticed where he was, it was when he lived in the forest with Igneel one of the best times of his life. "Hey how did we get here? It looks so exactly like it did all those years ago and I remember all of it." Natsu excitedly asked the dragon completely forgetting that he got hit recently.

 **"Now there is my good old some but before I tell you that let me explain some things you need to know. First we are currently inside your head so you can pretty much see anything you want. And secondly your mind holds all your memories so I can pull them out at will that is how we are here right now."** The red dragon informed in a calm manner but stern enough to get him to listen and remember.

"So what are we doing here there has to be a reason right?" Natsu asked but you could tell he was very distracted by what was going on around him also forgetting why he was sad in the first place.

 **"This place was to remind you of your past and to have a heart to heart talk with you because I've noticed you have been straying from the path I wanted from you."** Igneel told Natsu but he wasn't listening at all he actually wasn't even there at all he ran off into the forest. **"Hey you damn brat listen when I'm talking to you, you disrespectful punk."** After demanding this and catching up with his son he grabbed him and yelled at him to listen. **"Natsu this is no time to be messing around you have to beat Acnologia and before you ask yes you can get sent back into the real world but you have listen to what I have to say."** After saying this Natsu looked at him and looked away.

"Why should I go back it doesn't matter I'm not strong enough anyways he'll just beat me again and my friends don't need my help they probably don't even want it anyway especially after they know what I am." Natsu told his father dejectedly still not looking in his eyes.

 **"Listen I don't know what happened to you over your year of training but you changed you shouldn't be blinded by revenge that isn't how you get your strength your strength comes from your desire to protect the things you need to protect."** Igneel told the pink haired "kid".

"I said they probably don't want my help you even know I'm a demon and you didn't tell me all this time I know you were trying to protect me but you know I could have handled it if you would have just told me about my past. That doesn't matter my friends are fine anyway so they don't need me."

 **"Your wrong your friends are in dire trouble they need you whether demon, dragon, or human only you can save them they cannot take on the spriggan 12 on and defeat Zeref at the same time I know your in doubt but it doesn't matter what they think you still need to protect them you promised them didn't you? Then you have to keep fighting like I taught you but first you need to accept whatever comes only then will you be able to leave this place so tell me are you willing to give it your all to save your loved ones no matter how they treat you from now on?!"** Igneel questioned getting louder and louder throughout his speech.

Once Natsu heard that they were not going to make it something snapped he got out of his fathers grasp and told him proudly. "Your right I have to accept what I am and if they leave me they leave me not everything lasts forever but they still helped me when I needed it all those years ago so I have to protect them whether they think I'm a monster or not. I am Natsu Dragneel son and prince of the fire dragon king Igneel! Natsu yelled the last part letting some of his magic seep out.

 **"Actually since I have passed that doesn't make you a prince anymore do you know what it makes you?"** The large red dragon asked his son waiting for his response.

"...I don't know so I'm not a prince then?" Natsu asked gloomily lowering his head.

 **"No you idiot it makes you the king of the fire dragons and if you defeat Acnologia you shall earn the title of king of all dragons so go my son and claim what is yours and protect what you want to protect."** Igneel stated before Natsu started glowing into bright particles beginning to vanish from sight.

"Thank you Igneel for giving me my courage back and for always protecting me I will always have you in my heart dad." Natsu told his father tearing up a little.

 **"And I you son. But before you go I need to tell you that you can have as many mates as you want because you are a king also please never go in full dragon force it shortens your life span considerably. Goodbye my son."** The great dragon said his final words to his son.

"Don't know what you mean by mates but I'll try not to use that transformation as much." Then he dissapeared into nothingness.

 **~The real world~**

 **"Goodbye dragon prince too bad you couldn't even leave a mark on me."** Acnologia stated before moving his left hand to go through his heart. But before it could get to him something grabbed his hand.

"Sorry but I'm not dying yet and especially not today and I just found out I need to be somewhere else too so lets finish this quickly." Natsu told Acnologia confidently before kicking him away and going back into his draconian form. _"Sorry Igneel first this I do when I get back is doing what you told me not to oh well you probably expected that."_ Natsu thought before going to attack Acnologia who already turned back into a dragon.

 **"How you should be dead or at least unconscious so tell me how are you up and fighting like nothing happened? I put all lot of power into that roar of mine."** The dragon asked the dragon slayer.

"You don't need to know lets just fight my friends need my help and I'm going to give it to them." Natsu charged back at the dragon but this time he wasn't focused purely on rage but was in control of himself. And when he said he wanted to finish this he meant it he went all out. _**"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST", "FIRE DRAGON ROAR", "FIRE DRAGON CLAW", "FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK", "FIRE DRAGON FLAME ELBOW", "FIRE DRAGON CRUSHING FLAME", " FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!"**_ After unleashing a shit ton of magic on the dragon everywhere on his body all the scales on the apocalypse dragon got destroyed and he was forced to revert back into his human form.

 **"How does one dragon slayer have this much power not even I could master that half draconian half human transformation it's unheard of so how did you do it."** The dragon king asked the pink haired slayer.

After using all those spells Natsu was completely exhausted of his magic and plummeted to the earth once he landed on the ground he answered him. "I don't know honestly I didn't even try to use it you were the one that pushed me so I guess I should thank you for that." Natsu answered tiredly and breathing heavily.

 **"Why don't you finish me you have beaten me in combat all you have to do is vanquish me and you will claim the title of dragon king."** The current king of dragons asked Natsu.

"You know, I don't care about titles or anything really but I am already the fire dragon king and that's all I want to be. I might have wanted to be kill you at first but I guess people change huh. We should do this again sometime though it was really fun." Natsu stated and closed his eyes preparing to sleep right on the rock hard ground but man did it seem comfortable right now.

 **"You know I could kill you at this very moment if you let your guard down."** Acnologia stated still lying on the ground.

"You know as well as I do that you cant get up either so I would call this a tie and just to let you know I..." Natsu didn't get to finish his sentence as he already fell into deep slumber returning to his mind and dreams but this would be one of the last times he got a good rest in a while.

 **"Hey what were you going to say kid?... Hey wake up don't fall asleep!"** The dragon now human yelled but then also started drifting to sleep himself but before falling asleep there was one thing on his mind. _"You are an interesting man Natsu Dragneel I hope we clash again until them goodbye for now son of Igneel."_ And with that last thought the king of dragons drifted to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter tell me if you like it or not doesn't matter I will probably continue it anyway hope I can post the next chapter tomorrow or Sunday. By the way do you want me to make Acnologia a female and add "her" to the harem just tell me on a review or pm me.**


	4. Starting Fights

**Hey MysticNatsu02 back, this chapter is going to be on the fairy tail group and their fights while Natsu recuperates well enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL IT ALL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA**_

 **The Legend of Natsu  
**

 **Chapter 4: Starting Fights  
**

 **~Magnolia~**

"We have to hurry they could be doing anything to the first master!" Makarov told the three wizards that were with him.

"Don't worry master we won't let anything happen the the first." Erza told the current master of fairy tail.

"Erza is right we will protect her no matter what old man." Gildharts supported.

"Yes we will save the founder of your guild Makarov." Jura also agreed.

"I know and I believe nothing bad will happen to her so let us hurry." The master of fairy tail told his "team".

 **~At The Guild~**

"My Lord, their four strongest members are approaching fast do we need any defense or time?" Invel asked his "Lord".

"No, Let them come they have no chance against spriggan twelves strongest members." Zeref informed his loyal servant. "And when you encounter them keep them alive we can still use them for our true purpose." The dark mage concluded before walking off into the shadows of the guild.

~ **Outside The Guild~**

"Come out immediately you can still get away without harm but if you continue to endanger our friends and family you will be punished!" The read head of fairy tail announced from outside of her own guild.

Slowly the double doors of the guild slowly opened revealing three menacing figures whose magic power made the earth they walked on tremble and shake with each step they took. When they finally made it out into the light it revealed a beautiful red haired woman the looked to be in her mid twenties with what most would call a wizards hat on top of her head her clothing was very revealing and you could see her slender and curvaceous body the last thing you would recognize about this women is the large staff occupying one of her hands.

The next figure was an old man that looked to be in his late sixties or seventies with white hair and a long beard but judged from his clothing you could tell he was a real strong or in some peoples cases wise mage he also had a long staff in hand.

The last figure that approached them was a young looking man that had short hair that resembled the Strauss family and a clean shaven face he also wore glasses that helped his look making him look even stricter than Erza.

"You think we would simply stop once we got this far you make me laugh this is all for his majesty and we will not fail him and our country so give up now you won't save your founder she is already taken by his majesty." The ice mage said to them in a cold and blunt manner.

"If you won't give her back peacefully then we will have to fight you for her." Makarov stated in a very calm manner.

"Unfortunately you won't be able to beat us because you know nothing of us while we know everything about you." The old looking man told the mages going against them.

"So do you guys mind giving us names cause I have no idea what to call you guys." The crash mage interrupted the serious conversation unintentionally lightening the mood.

"How rude of us my name is August the beautiful women next to me is Irene, and the man in the glasses is known as Invel and us three form only three of the spriggan twelve members." The man known as August informed the other four mages.

"We need a strategy I will go against August, Jura you go against Invel and Gildharts and Erza you both will face Irene." The master of fairy tail told the other mages in a tone of finality.

A second later they all charged to their respective opponents trying to quickly take advantage of their opponents. But the three members of the strongest mage group split up across Magnolia splitting the other mages up from each other.

 **~Northern part of Magnolia~**

"So they think one mage can take care of someone like me I feel kind of disrespected." Invel announced towards the fourth wizards saint of Ishgar.

"I am still giving you a chance to walk away from this country with your lives because once you get fairy tail mad there is always a lot of chaos so I would recommend stopping this now." The bald mage told the ice mage.

"You think that sad excuse of a guild is frightening? You obviously don't know what true fear is maybe I should show it to you." The foreigner responded in a calm, cool manner.

"I wouldn't be little the strongest guild in Fiore is I were you they are know as the strongest in our country for a reason." The wizard saint said still trying to persuade him into not fighting.

"Enough talk my lord has given me a task and I am going to fulfill it no matter the cost." With this last sentence said he started charging an attack. **"SNOW MAGIC"** he yelled and then the whole northern part of Magnolia was covered in knee deep snow burying the opposing wizard saint. "Try and cast magic in this type of weather, it will do you no good."

 **"IRON ROCK FIST"** beneath the snow erupted a large hand like rock that went straight towards Invel.

Invel gracefully dodged the rock and easily froze it with one hand which shattered it. "Is this all you can do? I can easily freeze whatever kind of rock you send my way it's pointless to try I rival God Serena or as you call him the first wizard saint you stand no chance." " **TRUE ICE-KAMUI"** Invel enveloped himself in ice armor that fit his body and prepared to charge Jura.

"God Serena may be in a higher placement than me but fairy tail has showed me that rank has no meaning in strength." **"IRON ROCK POWDER EXPLOSION"** Sharp pointed rocks came from beneath the snow and attacked the armored figure slowly breaking down the armor and stopping it from approaching him.

"So you are better than I expected, good this may get interesting." He then cast ice like gauntlets that covered his hands (obviously) and started going close combat against Jura.

"Good you are getting serious let's try and finish this as soon as possible." Jura then made rock gauntlets and also got engaged in hand to hand combat.

 **~Southern part of Magnolia~**

"Erza are you ready to fight?" The crash mage asked the requip mage.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" The red head questioned back.

"Because you don't seem completely focused."

"We don't have time to be worrying about these things focus." finished not expecting an answer afterwards.

 _"What your the one that is being unreasonable no wonder Natsu us so afraid of her."_ The crash mage thought before they encountered their enemy.

"It took you guys long enough I thought you weren't going to show for a minute." Their red haired opponent mockingly stated. "And hello to you Erza it has been a really long time."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" The requip mage asked

"Of course you don't recognize me it was only when you were a little baby." The mage of Alvarez said vaguely.

"What do you mean!?" The impatient wizard asked in a stern tone.

"Do not use that tone to your mother." The spriggan twelve member responded back in an equal stern manner.

This sentence left Erza in shock. _"No it's a lie she isn't my mother I don't even know my parents and she surely wouldn't be this young after all these years."_ And with that thought in her head she steeled herself and got prepared. "You are lying and even if you aren't lying it wouldn't matter you have threatened fairy tail and you will pay."

"I really don't like your attitude you sound just like me in my younger years." And with that finally said they both reacted at the same time and charged.

 _"Do they even realize that I'm still here?"_ The forgotten crash mage wondered.

 **~Outskirts of Magnolia~**

"So I am facing you, I have heard about you but never seen you when at Alvarez." The master of fairy tail said.

"I have no intention of talking with you I would rather finish this fight quickly so I can attend to more important matters." The older mage stated before casting a spell.

"I guess it can't be helped you will pay for threatening the first." Makarov said before also casting a spell.

 **Hey I'm finishing the chapter here cause I don't know what else to write and tell me if I should go into depth of the fights, add a little detail to them, or skip it and say they won and maybe go back and refer to them at later times in the story. If you like the story so far review, favorite, and follow till next time.**


	5. Facing Death

**I'm back and since no one really told me what to do about the fights in the reviews I am going to put very little detail in the fights cause I'm lazy and want the story to progress.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

 **The Legend of Natsu**

 **Chapter 5: Facing Death**

 **~Northern Magnolia~**

If you were near the northern part of magnolia you would see havoc everywhere ice completely covering buildings and rocks everywhere else. Who did this you ask it was none other than Jura the wizard saint and Invel the spriggan twelve member.

"Tell me how are you able to beat me when I have much more power than you?" The Ice mage said with is almost unconscious body laying on the ground.

"I have told this to many before and I will also tell you there are always those that are stronger than you." A voice said while also laying on the ground looking slightly better than the previous wizard.

"But you aren't stronger I had the advantage so how?" The ice mage asked again getting louder.

"It isn't always strength that prevails in a battle and no, not your mind either but your ideals and what you fight for that can be the victor." After he announced that he slowly lost consciousness.

"I can't lose not when _he_ is depending on me." And he too lost consciousness.

~ **Southern Magnolia~**

In the southern half of magnolia you could see destruction everywhere buildings toppled over and some were just missing altogether.

"I can't lose not when I still have to find a cure" A body on the ground said in a low voice you could see her red hair sprawled out everywhere and her clothes were ripped all around.

"You had no chance of winning not when we had each other. Maybe when you wake up we can start over as friends mom." Erza said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Gildharts picked Erza up and slowly started making his way to get help and healed for the upcoming battle against Zeref.

"You have gotten strong over a year Erza I bet Natsu will want to fight you even more after this is all over." Gildharts said before leaving the mother alone.

 **~Outside of Magnolia~**

"It looks like we were even in power Makarov we both fought until our body's couldn't take anymore you are a worthy opponent although I did want to fight the son of Igneel from all the praise he got from Zeref but I guess you were still a match for me.

The man known as August the strongest of the spriggan members said to the master of Fairy Tail.

"I can say the same you were worthy were I not fighting for my children I would have lost and if you did face off against Natsu you would surely lose he is ten times stronger than I." The short man responded.

"He can't be that strong it's impossible!" August exclaimed.

"I'm not lying he is one of a kind he always defeats his opponents and gets away." Makarov said in a cocky tone.

"Apparently not if he hasn't came back after fighting Acnologia." The older man responded in a snark tone."

"I learned never to underestimate Natsu or you will pay dearly for it." And with that said both old men closed their eyes and succumbed to their wounds and fell asleep.

 **~Fairy Tail Guild~**

"So not even August could stop his opponent I will make sure they are all punished for failing me after we win this war all spriggan 12 members have fallen what a shame." Zeref said to himself with a loud sigh.

"I knew we would win Fiore is the strongest continent there is just give up Zeref you have already lost." Mavis said in a confident tone.

"It's not over yet I have waited centuries for this day and I am not going to give it up so easily when I am so close. Why don't you help me Zeref I thought you loved me." Zeref said while using one hand to grab her chin and make her face him.

"I did love you but now I know the person you are I thought you would avoid bloodshed but you have killed millions just so you could die it doesn't make sense when all you wanted to do was stop hurting people and now you want to erase the whole world and start it over anew." Mavis said while looking directly in the dark wizards dark eyes in a very serious tone.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you have replaced me with someone else so tell me who is it you love now." Zeref said in a more evil tone than before.

"It doesn't matter because you will fall just like your army we have won you have no one left you are alone." Mavis said

"I may be alone but I am strong enough to kill all your friends then if I can't win then neither can you unless you join me of course." Zeref said before standing up and heading to the huge double doors of the guild.

"I will never join you they will stop you." Mavis said before standing up.

"How they don't have anyone strong enough to face me Titania has fallen Makarov has fallen your crash mage has fallen the wizard saints have also fallen and last but not least your only chance Natsu my brother has lost to Acnologia." Zeref said and walked out the doors preparing for the massacre that's yet to come.

 _"No they can't be down please Natsu wake up please we need you now more than ever, I know your alive you are the only one with the strength to stop Zeref."_ Mavis thought watching the dark wizard leave the guild in search of her family and friends.

 **~Outside The Guild~**

Outside the guild waits Zeref Dragneel emanating his fierce power all throughout Fiore with an evil look in his eye.

 **~2 Hours later~**

Everyone in the Fiore group except Natsu finally arrived to the guild of Fairy Tail healed up and prepared to face the most dangerous wizard ever known Zeref Dragneel.

"I have been waiting for some time now and I didn't want to waste the time hunting each and every one of you down I also wanted to be nice and let you all die together it is okay to be afraid I would if I were as weak as you." The strongest wizard ever known said to all of Fiore then brought out a huge lacrima

"We will not lose we all have each other so we are not afraid of you; you should be the scared one here you are alone!" Erza exclaimed while pointing her sword towards Zeref.

"I believe that is something my brother once said but unfortunately he is gone now because you guys left him to fight Acnologia alone you are nothing but cowards and for that you will all die."

"No you can't be Natsu's brother there is no way!" Erza yelled "He doesn't even know he has a brother." She followed up.

"No I told him already he is also E.N.D you should be lucky you will die by me instead of that abomination." Zeref said.

At this point everyone except Gray and Happy were surprised and trembling.

"Gray, this is why you and Natsu have been acting different huh?" Erza asked in a calm tone on the verge of yelling.

Gray didn't respond he just scoffed and looked towards the enemy.

"Answer me dammit!" Erza yelled and pointed it at him. "You knew too Happy didn't you why didn't you tell us?" Erza asked what was on everyone's mind.

"I'm sorry Natsu told me not to tell because he just wanted this to be over and not have you worrying and I wouldn't tell because I thought you would try and hurt him like Gray did." Happy said crying and begging for forgiveness.

At this point Erza was fuming how could Natsu not trust her after all their adventures and everything they have been through it almost brought her to tears " **almost".**

"Never mind this matter we must stop Zeref first then we can discuss Natsu." Makarov said and everyone else agreed.

"No I don't think you will ever discuss my brother and you will all fall by my hand right now, I will purge this world and it will start anew." And with this said the legendary dark mage gathered all the magic he could and unleashed it upon all the mages leaving only the strongest of them conscious but none the less they couldn't move." "And now I will arise all the members you have beaten, all of the tartoros members, and all the demons I have made and after that they will wreck havoc unto this world." Zeref said and in an instant they were all back.

Everyone thought at the same time _"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!"_

 ** _~Acnologia and Natsu~_**

 _"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!"_ Natsu heard in his head and immediately opened his tired eyes and gathered as much energy he could knowing his friends were in danger. _"I'm coming."_ And with that thought Natsu propelled himself with his fired towards his destination in hope of saving his friends on time.

 **Well that's the end of that chapter hope you guys like it if not oh well. It should be 2 or 3 more chapters before the war is over and Natsu goes on a new journey. And longer for the relationships to start.**

 **Girls in the Harem:**

 **Erza**

 **Kagura**

 **Ultear**

 **Irene**

 **Meredy**

 **I will put only 10 in the harem cause more than that would take too long. I will also put up a poll on the girls available so check that out on my profile. Till next time!**


	6. Just in Time

**Well looks like i'm back fast with the next chapter I honestly wasn't expecting this until a week or two but I have nothing else to do so I might as well update this for the followers of this story hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way I forgot to add Mavis in the names that are already in the harem so the top 4 from the poll will be included in the harem my bad. If there is a tie in the poll then I will narrow it down 1 to 1 and if it's still a tie then I will pick whichever one I personally like more :) . If your wondering how long the poll will be up; probably a week maybe two. Anyways enough of my rambling you guys want to get to the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA**

 **The Legend of Natsu**

 **Chapter 6: Just in Time**

If you were a citizen of Magnolia then you would be use to all the destruction that Fairy Tail causes which resulted in a couple broken buildings and very few people hurt after a fight in the city but nothing could compare to what happened today and the results that led up to this.

You didn't even need to see the city up close to know how much chaos there was buildings were toppled body's littered the floor some unconscious and some already dead. And if you were miles away you could see smoke rising into the clear blue sky that slowly made the view above turn dark and misty bringing a sense of dread and danger. But you didn't even have to look in the sky because in every city and town lied a large screen ten times the size of the grand magic game screens showing the one and only dark mage himself easily wiping out a town with nothing but his sheer magic power and leaving no one standing.

 **~Unknown Location in Magnolia~**

In the middle of nowhere in the famous city that harbored Fairy Tail lied a little boy and his mother surrounded by debris and in hiding with the mother cradling her child lovingly in her arms.

"Mommy I'm scared." Cried the little boy in his mothers arms cowering in fear from the dark magic surrounding the town.

"Don't worry it'll be okay as long as Fairy Tail and all the guilds are here to protect us you know nothing can stop them when they need to protect others." the raven haired mother told her child protecting him from anymore danger.

"Yeah you're right Fairy Tail is the strongest there is there is no way they could lose a fight especially Natsu he's the coolest of all of them!" Shouted the boy easily getting happy after her mothers little speech.

"Yep and they will always protect the people of Magnolia they stopped tartoros and all the other enemies so this should be easy after a year of training, right?" The mother asked in a brighter tone to up her child's mood further.

Then out of nowhere there was a large screen up in the sky showing a man they have never seen before outside of the famous guildhall looking down at all the fallen mages and slowly behind him dark black figures started rising and taking shape of previous enemy's that people have seen before including tartoros, grimoire heart, and Jose from phantom lord, and Zero. But they didn't look normal anymore they looked even angrier than before looking to kill whatever they wanted and cause utter destruction.

"Mommy I thought Natsu beat all of them, how are they back?" The little boy asked immediately getting scared again.

"I don't know but we are safe here don't worry I will always protect you no matter what I promise." The mother said a sincere tone hushing her child. Little did they know that they were going to be the opposite from safe in a few moments.

 **~Fairy Tail~**

"Arise my soldiers and destroy this world leave no one and nothing left standing bring whoever is closest to me they will be an example of what's to come if Mavis doesn't cooperate with me and my demands." Zeref said ordering his recently raised "companions" to go bring forth destruction.

"Not so fast." Zero said facing Zeref. The dark mage just looked at him telling him to continue what he was going to say.

"I will only help you if I get a crack at salamander, he made a fool of me so I need to repay the favor. After saying this some others agreed with him wanting revenge on the famous dragon slayer of Fairy Tail.

"I would agree with you but I cannot for he was slayed by Acnologia they both finished each other off so you are a little too late to be having a rematch with my brother. And I am the one ordering you with the tap of my finger and you will all return to where you came from, darkness. Now go!" Zeref said calmly ending the conversation.

"Fine as long as he is dead then I'm happy." Zancrow said before heading off to cause destruction.

The mages of Fiore could only lay there helpless. Some muttering curses on how weak they were and some crying to let their body's move and fight back. But none of them responded they just lay there facing the ground or sky waiting for the inevitable.

 **~1 Hour Later~**

"Lord Zeref, we have found two humans in the city only a mile away and we have brought them to you like you have asked." Mard Geer told his creator.

"Show them to me." The dark mage ordered.

Sayla brought out two people one was a beautiful young looking woman that looked to be around 25 maybe younger with dark black haired and next to her was a little boy no older than 8 with the same dark hair walking with the child in the woman's arms.

"Mommy what's gonna happen to us?" The scared little boy asked his mother afraid of what was to come.

"I don't know I just hope you stay safe my son." The mother told him in a hushed voice.

"Please step forward." Zeref told them.

"Please I beg of you let my son live he is all I have left his father left after he found out I was pregnant." The mother pleaded already crying and begging for her son to live on.

"What are your names?" The dark mage asked in a manner as if he didn't hear a thing.

"His name is Jonathan and I'm Chihiro." The woman known as Chihiro told the mage before her.

"You hear that Mavis now you know their names it's up to you who lives today and who dies. If you join me and my cause then I will let these two live along with you and me to the next generation that will be made. If you disagree still then I will kill them right in front of your eyes." Zeref said with his eyes turning red.

"Why Zeref, why do you do this what is your purpose for all of this, there is nothing to be gained." Mavis said crying in front of everyone.

"You still don't understand do you I don't want to die anymore I will destroy everything and everyone in existence and I will start everything anew only I will survive and I will build the ultimate world. You still don't know how many other worlds and universes are out there but I do." (BTW this will be important to remember later in the story maybe the sequel!) Zeref said sounding more and more crazy as he continued his speech.

"I thought you just wanted to die but I was wrong you want nothing more than to bring pain and sadness to those around you." Mavis said breaking down into a complete mess.

"I will only ask you once more will you join me and save these two from destruction or let them die because of you?" Zeref repeated returning to his normal confident, calm demeanor.

"I..I can't choose I just can't." Mavis said in between sobs and hiccups.

"I guess it can't be helped then these two will die in front of your eyes." And with this said the dark haired mage approached the two and grabbed the little boy charging a blast in the opposite hand.

"Please No!" Shouted the young mother.

"I don't like killing trust me but it must be done to prove a point and to teach you a lesson." Zeref said aiming for the boys head.

"Mommy help it hurts!" Cried the boy while being lifted by his collar into the air.

"Please don't kill him he is just a boy take me instead I don't have anything else to live for I beg of you!" Chihiro cried; on her knees unable to do anything because of Sayla holding her back.

"Please don't cry mommy, it's okay, really it is I just wish I didn't make you hurt so much I will always love you for staying and protecting me." The little boy said in a sad defeated tone accepting his fate.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Was the woman's last pleas before everything was red.

 **~Away from the Guild~**

"Jura are you okay?" The one and only Natsu Dragneel asked the wizard saint already knowing of his fate.

"I am okay." The bald mage lied before continuing. "You need to help your friends I will follow shortly." He concluded sounding weaker and weaker.

"My nose doesn't lie your not okay, what happened to you?" Natsu asked in a worried tone.

"I defeated Invel but later more were sent the one known as Zero came to finish me off when I was weak and I saw them take a little boy and his mother to the guild. All of your enemy's have returned you are the only one that can stop them." The mage informed the pink haired fighter.

"Don't worry I'll return with help you will be okay." Natsu said struggling with his words.

"You know as well as I do that I won't make it." Jura said in a low tone.

"Don't say that it's going to be okay your fine." Natsu responded.

"Enough Natsu you can tell with your heightened senses that I will not survive people are bound to die in a war there is no question there you can't save everyone but you can avoid as much death as possible save your friends they need you." Jura said in a peaceful tone.

"But I can't take all of them on alone." Natsu responded in a depressed tone.

"You need to stop doubting yourself you are the strongest person I have ever met the very first time I met you I knew you would surpass everyone you don't need to be afraid of your powers Natsu I know you are afraid of what they will think and all the destruction you will cause but you have to use everything you have or lose it all. I believe in you Natsu no matter the outcome you must save everyone!" And with that said he slowly closed his eyes and succumbed to the darkness leaving a dead wizard saint on the streets of Magnolia.

"I'm sorry Jura if only I was faster and stronger than this could have all been avoided why do I always fail even after a year I can't save anyone..." Natsu was about to continues until he heard a loud cry. "NOOOOOOOOO!" He heard and just remembered what he was recently told. _"Save your friends."_ And with that thought he charged towards the scream hoping to get there in time.

 **~At the Guild~**

Chihiro slowly opened her eyes hoping no begging not to see what she thought she saw a minute ago but it was real **blood** was covering her face but no it was her sons it was the one who saved him. The man with pink hair. At this exact time everyone had one thought. _"Natsu"_

Natsu just arrived on time sweeping the boy in his arms but taking the hit directly on his back definitely leaving a mark but he didn't care that was the least of his concerns. He had another thought on his mind and said it loud enough for all to hear. "Sorry, I'm late you know how bad I am with vehicles." Natsu said trying to lighten the mood which cause many to smile and grin.

He slowly placed the boy on the ground next to the Fiore group along with his mother which no one noticed was missing from Sayla's grasp till it was too late.

"Don't worry everyone I'll protect you **I Promise.** " And with this said he unleashed his hidden potential getting ready to fight for his family and friends lives.

 **That's the end of the chapter hoped you liked it it's a little longer than the rest so there's that.**

 **Girls in the Harem for sure:**

 **Erza**

 **Irene**

 **Ultear**

 **Kagura**

 **Mavis**

 **Meredy**

 **The next 4 will be up to you guys in the poll go check out my profile till next time.**


End file.
